objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dress
Dress is a character in "Object School 3", "OC Popularity Vote 2", "Official Object Roleplay 3" and "Object University" She as known to be Skirt's friend in both places. She also like girls better than boys due to how the males treat and make fun of her beauty, except for her dad. Coverage Object School 3 On Object School 3, she fixes Skirt because Gelatin. She appears more often than US Bank Tower, Westminster Abbey and St.Paul's Cathedral. Object University She is now neighbors with her, and coincidentally at the same University. She also talks more than in Object High School. Official Object Roleplay 3 She is now sisters with her, the next week after the Space Needle Tragedy, they will be in the same house instead of separate. They also live in Miami now and love going to the beach. And she also lives with her friends from school and Algebra Book's brothers. OC Popularity Vote - The Killing Games She debuted in the game along with Illuminati, Mario Mustache and Sandy Island, she was one of the people who believed the murder was Illuminati. FBI The Game She becomes one of the 30 signed members for the FBI Team. The Exploration 200 Years Later She is one of the 12 survivors from the latest disaster that killed most people of the world. Relationships Skirt Known to be BFFs, after High School. They decided to be neighbors, than sisters after graduating from the University. Also, Dress met her when she fixed Skirt. Result: Best Sisters Forever High Heel They kinda tried to contact, but didn't happen. Although in University, they socialize. Result: Social 2nd Sister Algebra Book She tried to stop her from crying after so she been ripped up in the destroyed "Houston High School's Stable basement", after ripping a page, she was able to stop crying. Result: 3rd Nice Sister Mr.Vegas He is Dress's only parent member, as her dad he has to make sure she has a great life for her dreams of fame. He also makes sure she also gets what she wants because he is a Christian. Result: The Only Father Mr.Heaven He is the only one that Dress only knew at high school that she didn't know, but that he was nice to her. Result: Kind Teacher Baseball Cap Unknowingly, she hasn't got into contact with him much. Result: Good Person Mr. Walther Unknowingly, she hasn't got into contact with him either. Result: UNKNOWN St.Basil's Cathedral Actually, this is the only Russian she met, so they got the same results. Result: Russian Sister Gallery Dress.png New Dress.png Dress's Body.png New Dress Body.png Dress as Daphne.png Dress 2.png|When she gets ruined Le Dress.jpg|Bfdi is the best version. Dress (Retzyn).png|Retzyn's version Trivia * She is one of the characters who are very detailed, the other 2 are Kingdom Tower and Blood Jar. * Her mom, Shopping Bag had passed away the day Dress was born at midnight. * Like Skirt, she can get flipped by perverts due to having (or being) a skirt. * She is one of the characters who are friends with girls, which are "Skirt" and "High Heel" * She has a skirt, just like the Skirt herself. * Surprisingly, She has some fanmade photos and also she has been famous since High School. * When she is ruined and someone takes a photo of her, the rip or the whole thing is blocked, which is a good known Creepypasta. * Also, she is the only one to have a body first and also become updated. * She cries when she gets ruined, only when its brutal or when she gets badly injured and ripped. * The only time she doesn't cry is when she gets caught on fire, but either gets mad or disappointed. * She is one of the people who had been flipped, others are Skirt, etc. * When its a Talent Show or Dance at school, she keeps the dress "Herself" perfect. * Unlike any other girl in class, she is the one who changes her shoes and dresses at events in School. * She is the first one to cry. * Unlike the other OCs WillyBilly made so far,, she is WB2006's 2nd Girl OC, The first was Sandy Island. * As to be Unknown, she had a bad time at 6th Grade, which is why she doesn't talk with any boys that treat her badly. * She loves going to the beach. * To be known, Dress never had a boyfriend or a husband as a adult. * She originally lived in Provincetown, Massachusetts, Then moved to Lexington, Kentucky, The next place they moved was to St.Paul, Minnesota, Also chose Los Angeles by hers father lawyer, Finally, she moved to Miami, Florida until moving to Chicago, Illinois. The most likeable one for Dress was Chicago. * Lexington was the only city where there was more interest for his father in structures. * Miami was the time they reunite with his father, Mr. Vegas. (AKA: Las Vegas Blueprint) * She is the only girl who just had a father since they we're born that was clothes. * The reason she is covered is to keep people, mostly men and boys from finding out her secret and spreading it except for his father. * She has a zipper in the back, but it is very small. (About 1.56 inches wide) * Mr.Vegas and Heaven are the only ones who are males who appreciate Dress. * She might be mistaken as a Bag with a skirt. * Dress is always trying to believe that the aliens exist. * Vegas is the only Father to be a teacher in her High School. * Dress appreciates any other dress if herself is ruined. * Unknowingly, she had experienced a Car accident before graduation, causing her father to go to the hospital. * She also has been made in 2011 design, as to be the most disastrous year. * Now known, she has lots of swimsuits and dresses. * Surprisingly, She takes herself off when it's hot enough for her to sweat. * She also is a character in "Object Triple II: The Extravaganza" * Her underwear underneath herself is white with a white ribbon and white lace. **Her swimsuit is a navy one-piece. ***If you take her off, she appears as a swimsuit, and other signs of harassing her (ex: flipping her up), it shows her underwear. * She has more friends than her other sisters or other relatives. * She can get infected up to 5 diseases, the most was Gelatin who can get infected up to 10. * The impossible thing she can do is actually survive in water for 1000 years. (and some other stuff) * The Swimsuit also is a 2010 design. * Her 5th friend was a Russian, St.Basil's Cathedral. Category:Females Category:WillyBilly2006's Characters Category:Created by WillyBilly2006 Category:Characters Category:WillyBilly2006 Category:Object Triple II Category:Appeared in Collabs